burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 607: Reunion
Reunion is the seventh episode of season 6 of Burn Notice. Synopsis Fiona and Michael hunt down the person who they believe sabotaged Michael's last mission. Sam must help his girlfriend's son out of a jam with a dangerous loan shark. Spy Facts Spies are trained to react immediately when an operation goes bad. Every minute that goes by is another minute your enemy can use to regroup and get stronger. But there are times when you have to remember that denying grief and loss and love can be dangerous too. Because, in the heat of battle you have to know what you're fighting for. Most high-rises set up their phone systems floor by floor with switches called with switches called IDF's. They make maintenance easy and help manage call traffic but they're also vulnerable. Splice a line into the switch and you can make all the calls you want and no one will ever know you picked up the phone. When you're preparing equipment for an unknown tactical situation, more is better. You need a range of weaponry of different sizes and calibers so that you're ready for anything from close combat to a full on gun battle. Most important of all is body armor. A good lightweight Kevlar vest can be concealed under clothing and will stop stabbing attacks, slashing attacks and almost any round short of a 50-cal. It doesn't guarantee you'll survive a surprise attack but it's a hell of a lot better than nothing. The tough thing about setting up an ambush in a place of business is that it only works if the business is still running. Usually that means getting the cooperation of some very unhappy business owner, setting your team up someplace out of sight and waiting for the target to arrive. The first and most important decision when you're pursuing a target is whether your goal is to capture or to kill. Of course, just because you've decided you don't want the chase to end in bloodshed doesn't mean your target feels the same way. Once someone uses force the game changes entirely. When you know peaceful capture isn't an option you have to take the target down immediately, and if you miss the chance you may not get another one. In any tactical situation where you're out-numbered and out-gunned it's essential not to let fear or panic push you into making the first move. In combat, the defender usually has the advantage. Although that can be hard to remember when you have a dozen men with high-caliber weapons on your tail. There's a reason bomb makers are fussy about their work spaces. When a stray spark or dropped beaker could end more than just your career, you take every precaution to operate in a safe, stable environment. Of course, when you're in the field, you don't always get what you want. So, if you need to build improvised explosives in the back of a moving truck, you keep your head down, you stay focused and you pray that nothing blows up before it's supposed to. Full Recap Michael and Fiona sit on the beach watching the sunrise. Fi claims that she never thought she'd see another sunrise, and she thanks Mike for not giving up on her. Mike tries to convince her to sit this case out, since he doesn't want to lose her again, but she refuses, saying that she's not leaving his side. Back at the loft, Sam breaks the bad news that his buddies at the FBI haven't found anything and are "turning Atlantic City upside down." Michael and Fiona convince Sam to call Rebecca, while Michael tries to reach Maddie. Maddie doesn't answer and Michael leaves her a message. Rebecca doesn't answer the phone Sam gave her and the tracker Sam planted on her says that she's still at his girlfriend's high-rise, but it's not moving. Michael deduces that whoever killed Anson and Nate also killed her. They go to the hotel and find the door chained from the inside. They break in and see that Rebecca played them. She found Sam's tracker and put it on a counter with a note saying "Nice try, Sam." She hacked hotel security and spliced phone lines, as well as sneaked out the back window to avoid cameras. Mike asks Sam to get the phone records from the floor they were on from his girlfriend. Sam goes to meet his girlfriend, Elsa, who is angrily talking on the phone with someone. Elsa gives him the records and he asks her what's wrong. She explains that her son, Evan, whom she had cut off, called her earlier in the week begging for money, but she refused. Her housekeeper called her earlier and told her that he came to the house acting crazy and stole her $10k diamond tennis bracelet and ran off. Sam, albeit reluctantly because of the situation with Michael and Rebecca, agrees to go talk to him. Sam and Jesse go to Evan's house. Upon arriving they see that Evan is getting ready to skip town, and Evan tells them that he stole the bracelet because he's in deep with a loan shark named Morris. He still has the bracelet and gives it back. He hears Morris and his crew pull up and tells Jesse and Sam to hide in a den. Morris comes in and is about to kill Evan for failing to get a team together for a heist. Evan exclaims that he has a team together in the den, meaning Sam and Jesse. Back at the hotel, Fi comes in with weapons and Michael discovers that someone from their floor called a print shop at 2:30 in the morning, most likely for fake IDs. They gear up with numerous guns and lightweight Kevlar vests. Fi is about to load beanbag rounds, but Mike tells her not to, saying that "When they shoot, they shoot to kill," much to her delight. Meanwhile, Sam, Jesse, and Evan are shown a nightclub with a big rig next to it filled with $200k worth of champagne that Morris sold to the owners. He wants the truck back since the owners didn't pay him for it, and wanted them to do it because they have a few dirty cops in their pocket. While they are trying to find a plan to steal the truck, Sam asks Evan why Morris hired him in the first place, saying it doesn't make sense to "trust a numskull to steal 200 grand worth of merchandise." Evan told them that since he couldn't afford his car anymore, he learned how to hot-wire other cars and got so good that he was known for it around South Beach. Sam starts to argue with him, but Jesse breaks it up. Meanwhile, Mike and Fi arrive at the print shop and argue about how to get in. They convince the owner to open the door, by convincing him that they were a desperately sick couple, and tie him up to look around his stuff. They find a set of cards for Rebecca. They tell the owner to cancel all his other appointments for the day and tell her he finished early. The owner first disagrees as his clients are dangerous people with guns, but Fiona shows him that they also have guns, by taking out her handgun, and they are a lot more dangerous than his clients, by pointing her gun at his crotch. The owner calls her "one sick lady," and agrees. Cast *Michael Westen *Madeline Westen *Fiona Glenanne *Sam Axe *Jesse Porter *Nate Westen (briefly) *Elsa *Evan *Morris *K.C. *Warrick *Rebecca Lang Notes Elsa (Sam's lady friend), Evan (spoiled punk), Morris (not a decent guy) Category:Burn Notice episodes Category:Season 6